Other Pieces
by Silverhare
Summary: Two NSFW Fakiru Week 2013 entries.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry #6 - Senses**

She hadn't meant to spy on him. And usually, she didn't. But today when she passed by the small spare room where they'd installed a barre, the door was left ajar. Ahiru would've assumed it was empty, but then she heard the soft sounds of music playing and she backtracked as quietly as she could. Sure enough, Fakir was there, finishing up his stretches before beginning a practice session in earnest.

They danced together more often than not, purely for the pleasure of it as much as not wanting their skills to get rusty. Today, though, he'd gone in there alone. Ahiru couldn't help but gape at him as he finished stretching his limber body and then began to dance. Fakir's solo dancing always left her in awe; he danced with such power, but also grace, and it mesmerized her. She loved watching him almost as much as she loved dancing with him. When they danced together, his movements were softer, gentler, and perfectly in tune with her own, and she trusted him completely to support her. She'd thought years ago, after the first time they danced together, that she'd never want to do that again, because he'd been so different then. He'd been so rough and cruel with her. Back then she'd have much preferred to dance a pas de deux with the prince. She never had gotten one, but she _had_ gotten to dance with Fakir, deep beneath the surface of the Lake of Despair, and when she looked back on it now she wouldn't have had it any other way. The memory of that dance had haunted her long after she'd relinquished the pendant and gone back to being a duck; she'd come to realize later that it was because she yearned to have another dance with him, one in better circumstances. When she finally got to, not long after they'd confessed their feelings and begun their romantic relationship, she'd almost cried from joy because it had been even better than all her memories and daydreams.

The effect he had on her as she continued to watch him was not lost on her: her mouth was dry, her heart was pounding, and she felt almost unbearably warm all over. She bit her lip so that she wouldn't make any noise, as she didn't want to disturb him, and was reasonably satisfied that she was going unnoticed until he spoke.

"Ahiru, I know you're there."

"Qua – !" Ahiru clapped a hand over her mouth, nearly leaping a foot into the air in her shock. His back was to her – how had he seen her? Had he heard her? She thought she'd been so quiet! "I – I – uh…"

"Just come in." He turned to face her, and she wasn't sure what to make of his expression. At the very least, though, he didn't look annoyed, which was good. Blushing furiously, she edged into the room with a sheepish look on her face.

"S-sorry," she said, her face hot. "I – I was trying to be quiet…"

"You were." Fakir walked over to the barre and picked up a towel he'd left there, using it to wipe some sweat off his forehead. "I didn't hear anything."

Ahiru's brow knit in confusion. "Then – then how'd you know I was there? Did you see me?"

"I could sense you were there." He tossed the towel back onto the barre and crossed the room to where Ahiru was standing. "That's how."

"Whaaaat?" Ahiru frowned. "You – you're making that up, you must've seen me!"

Fakir raised his eyebrows. "You don't believe me?"

"It sounds kinda farfetched," Ahiru admitted. "How can people really do that?"

"Can't you tell when someone's looking at you? Don't you sense it?"

Ahiru shook her head. "Not really. I don't think I could do something like that."

"Hmmmm." Fakir considered it. "Do you want to test that?"

"No, cause it won't really work." Ahiru shook her head again. "If we try it now, I'll already know you're looking at me, so that'll mess it all up and it won't prove anything."

Fakir shrugged. "I wasn't going to suggest we try it now, I was going to do it when you least expected it. As you said, the results would be compromised if we attempted it now while it's fresh on your mind." A thought suddenly struck him, and he moved closer to her. "So… you're telling me… all those times back then, when I'd steal glances at you, you never noticed?"

"What? N-no." Ahiru could feel a fresh blush heating up her cheeks. "I never knew that… why'd you do that?"

He touched her cheek ever so lightly. "Don't you know?" he asked softly.

Ahiru found herself shivering at the look in his eyes and the sudden huskiness in his voice, and shook her head. "N-no, I don't."

"Idiot."

She opened her mouth to ask him to explain, but didn't get the chance because he chose that moment to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the kiss, reaching up to wind her arm around his neck even as he took hold of her waist with his other hand and pulled her close. He slid his tongue between her parted lips to touch hers and tasted something indefinably sweet, left over from whatever she'd eaten before coming to watch him. Ahiru pressed closer to him, resting her free hand on his chest while threading her fingers into his thick hair, and she felt him shudder a little as her fingertips brushed the back of his neck.

"Fakir…" She sighed his name as they parted for air. Her eyes were still closed, and she let out a tiny moan as he brushed his lips against her eyelids.

"You know how I feel about you," Fakir murmured before kissing her cheek. His words and the sound of his voice as he said them made her shiver again. "Why wouldn't I want to look at you?"

"I…" Ahiru drew a shaky breath, her face growing warm again at the implied compliment. "I understand, cause… cause I like looking at you too." She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "I used to do the same thing back then… did you ever sense that?"

"Sometimes." He gently tugged some of the shorter bits of her hair out of her braid to fall beside her flushed face, and combed his fingers through it. "I always thought it just was my imagination."

"Silly." This time it was her turn to kiss him, leaning up on her toes to press her mouth against his, her fingers slipping up from his chest to grip his shoulder for support. Fakir used the arm that was around her waist to lift her up off her feet a little, his other hand sliding into her hair as he deepened the kiss. He took her lower lip between his and gently sucked on it before breaking for air again, drawing a little moan from her.

"You don't usually spy on me like this, though," he said softly. He traced his finger over her lips and gave her another quick kiss before moving to nuzzle his face against her neck, breathing deeply and inhaling her scent. "Not that I mind."

"W-well, you – you left the door open," Ahiru said breathlessly. Fakir kissed her throat in response, and she gasped. "I – I couldn't… I couldn't help it, I…" She trailed off on another gasp as he pressed kisses to her jaw, and then her earlobe. "Oh…"

"I told you, I don't mind." His breath was warm against the damp spots left behind by his kisses, and she shivered at the sensation. She trembled in his arms as he took her earlobe between his lips and sucked on it, her fingers tightening on his shoulder and in his hair. He lightly touched the tip of his tongue against it, pulling a moan from her.

"Oh, Fakir…" Hearing her breathily moan his name made him shudder against her. He caressed her neck with his free hand even as he continued to tenderly kiss it, darting his tongue out again and again to lick her skin. Some of her shoulder was left bare by the tiny sleeves of her dress, and he kissed her there too, sucking lightly on it before tracing his tongue over the sprinkling of freckles she'd acquired as she grew older as a human. Ahiru writhed against him, her hips rubbing against his and causing her to gasp. She let go of him only to tug at the hem of his practice shirt, sliding her hands underneath the dark fabric. Fakir moaned at her touch, at the feel of her fingers moving over his chest. She languidly stroked his skin as he gasped into her ear before bringing her hands back down so that she could pull the shirt up. He let go of her and carefully let her down onto the floor so that he could remove his shirt with her help, groaning a little as her hands moved up his back.

As soon as it had fallen to the floor, Ahiru leaned forward to kiss the base of his throat before licking her fingertips and using them to spread a wet trail down over his chest and stomach, making him moan and shudder again. She trembled as his hands found their way to the back of her dress, unzipping it and then undoing her bra before pulling both down around her waist, slowly tracing his fingers over her skin as he went. She pulled back enough to let him slip it off her arms, and she discarded it onto the floor, stepping out of it and kicking it aside.

"So beautiful," Fakir whispered huskily as he pulled her close into another kiss. She pressed herself to him eagerly, a muffled moan escaping her as her breasts rubbed against his bare chest. She wound her arms around his neck, and managed to snap the tie that held his hair back as she struggled to undo it with trembling fingers. Her hands slid into his loose hair even as he broke off the kiss and moved back just enough so that he could cup her breasts in his hands.

"Oh!" Ahiru whimpered in pleasure, her head tilting back as he touched her. The friction of his skin against hers as they kissed had already teased her nipples into hardness, and he gave them gentle pinches before softly rubbing them with his thumbs. She clutched at his hair, and her knees would have given out if he hadn't let go of her again, only to lift her by the waist high enough so that he could lean forward and kiss her breasts. He left a long trail of kisses all over her chest and stomach, making her shake with anticipation before he finally took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned loudly as he sucked on it, flicking his tongue out against the tip and firmly licking it. He gave the same attention to her other breast, his free hand sliding up her back and making her shudder against him. When he was finished, he let his breath out over her wet nipples, and she shrieked, her back arching in ecstasy.

He lowered her to the floor again, and kissed her forehead before letting go of her and pulling his tights down. His dance belt had become uncomfortably tight over him in the course of their foreplay, and it was a relief to remove it. Ahiru leaned forward to help him out of it, deliberately brushing her fingers against the erection beneath it and smiling back up at him as he moaned.

"_God_, Ahiru," Fakir groaned as he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her underwear down. He let his fingers trail down over her mound and through the tight ginger curls there, to brush against her clitoris before gently pinching it. Ahiru let out another little shriek, and her knees trembled again. She pushed at his hands so that she could completely shed her panties, and stepped out of them as she had with her dress. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice strained and breathy.

She nodded. "Yes… yes, _please_, Fakir…"

He lifted her up again, and moved her forward so that her back was against the wall. She slipped her arms around his neck as he carefully positioned her so that he could enter her. They both moaned as he slid up into her, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Fakir braced himself against the wall with one hand and held her tightly with the other as he began to thrust. Conscious of the wall behind her, Ahiru chose to lean into him, her fingers threading into his hair and clutching his shoulder. She pushed her hips forward to meet his as he moved, and the sound of his ragged breathing was loud in her ear. She could smell the sweat on his skin, and she tasted it, salty against her lips, as she buried her head in his shoulder to muffle her shrieks of pleasure. She thought she heard him hoarsely whisper her name at one point, but her own moans were so loud she couldn't be sure. It wasn't long after that that she climaxed, letting her head fall back to lightly bump against the wall as she screamed, waves of bliss coursing through her. She was dimly aware of Fakir letting go and reaching orgasm seconds after she did, gasping and clutching at the wall for support as his legs shook beneath him. He pulled out of her and let her down gently, and they collapsed to the floor in a tangle of sweaty, shaky limbs as they tried to catch their breath.

Once she felt like she could move, Ahiru propped herself up on her elbows so that she could gaze at Fakir. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was still too erratic for him to have fallen asleep, and his hair, freed of its restraint, was fanned out around his face. Some of it was stuck to his sweat-dampened forehead, and there was the smallest of smiles curving his lips. Ahiru couldn't help but smile back at him at the sight of it; it wasn't the first time she'd seen him with that expression after they'd had sex.

"I could tell you were staring again," Fakir said as he opened his eyes. Ahiru giggled.

"Yes, I was." She brushed some of his hair away from his face and bent over him to give him a small kiss on the lips. "I really can't help it, you know."

"I understand." He caught her hand and kissed it as he gazed fondly up at her. "More than you know."

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Ahiru tightened her fingers around his, feeling her heart speed back up again at the look in his eyes.

They stayed there for another few minutes, until the floor became too uncomfortable and their legs felt strong enough to walk on. Ahiru dressed herself in Fakir's shirt, and he pulled on his tights, and they shut the music off before carrying the rest of their clothes upstairs, where they spent the rest of the afternoon lying in bed, content in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry #7 - Trust**

Ahiru poked her head out of the spare bedroom as she heard Fakir exit their room. "Is everything ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yep!" She rushed over to stand in front of him, smiling happily. Her feet were bare and her hair was loose; she'd undone her braid while she waited for him to prepare everything in their bedroom. "All ready to go!"

Fakir touched her cheek. "And you're sure about this?" They'd already discussed it all more than once, but he had to make certain one last time before they started.

"Yes!" Ahiru nodded fervently. "I really, _really_ want to do this!"

"All right." He stroked her hair, and she trembled with excitement. "Just remember – if at any time you feel uncomfortable –"

"I know." Ahiru leaned up on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I'm not worried, though. I trust you."

It was hard for him not to remember the time, years ago, when he'd been anything _but_ a trustworthy person to her; so much had changed since then to allow them to have the sort of relationship they did now, to make it possible for her to so enthusiastically agree to do something like this. He silently marveled at their progress for a moment as he stared down at her eager expression, at the level of trust they'd reached with each other, going so far beyond just working together to save the town and their friends. They had learned a long time ago to trust each other with so much: their lives, their secrets, their true selves. And over time and through love and care and patience, that already deep trust had grown even further to extend into intimate situations like this. It was a beautiful thing when he stopped to think about it, and he often did.

Shaking himself out of his brief reflection on their past, Fakir reached into his pocket and pulled out a long strip of dark cloth, which he tied over her eyes. She drew her breath in sharply, and his own breath caught in his throat as he heard her. The fact that she was so into this couldn't help but further rouse his desire – if she'd been reluctant to do it, he wouldn't have tried to convince her otherwise, but she'd always been so willing to try new things, and they'd both had so much fun exploring the things they were both curious about. This idea was looking to be no exception.

"I can't see a thing!" Rather than a complaint, Ahiru was pleased that the blindfold was doing its job. "Everything's all dark!"

"Good." Fakir kissed her the top of her head, right where a portion of her hair still stuck up. "Now we'll begin." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and carefully led her into their bedroom. The things he planned to use were arranged on the bedside table, but he didn't want to take her over there just yet, and instead led her over to a spot near the foot of the bed. "First, I need a little help from you."

Ahiru tilted her head in confusion; she couldn't quite understand how she was supposed to help him with anything when she was blindfolded. "Help? How?"

"Like this." He took her hands and laid them on his chest, arranging her fingers so that she had the first button of his shirt between them. "Help me take this off."

Her little nose crinkled in further confusion. "Um, not that I mind, but why not do that yourself later? I mean, I could accidentally pull one of the buttons off cause I can't see them…"

"Mmmm. I could." He rubbed the top of her head, his thumb catching a little on her cowlick. "But I'd rather have you touch me."

His words were like having a jolt of electricity go down her spine, and Ahiru didn't need any more convincing. Her fingers trembling a little, she undid the first button and pulled the shirt open, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the skin she'd exposed. She heard him gasp, and smiled to herself. She repeated her actions as she continued to unbutton his shirt, kissing her way down his chest and stomach after each undone button, until she finally reached the end. He laid her hands back on him, and she stroked his bare skin as he shrugged out of the sleeves, reveling in the sound of his quickened breathing at her touch. She had no sooner heard the shirt hit the floor when he took her hands again, and directed her to undo his pants this time. She obeyed, and slid them down past his hips so he could remove them and toss them out of the way.

"Oh, Ahiru," Fakir murmured, and his voice shook slightly with emotion and desire. He took hold of her waist and pulled her close so that he could kiss her, tenderly but with an underlying passion that made her tremble in his arms. He threaded his fingers into her hair just below the blindfold as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, pressing her body against his. Their mutual excitement over what was to come was palpable and heady, and they moaned into each other's mouths.

When at last they broke off the kiss, both of them breathing heavily, Fakir made sure that the blindfold hadn't come loose or been moved. Once he was assured that she still couldn't see anything, he led her over to sit on the end of the bed. "Your turn," he said hoarsely as he sat beside her. His fingers found the first button on the front of her dress, just below her collarbone, and as she had done for him, he kissed her there once he'd undone the button. Ahiru gasped with delight, and he continued it as she had, pressing little kisses between her breasts as he worked. When he was done, he stood her up so that he could remove it the rest of the way, and then he pulled her close again so that he could reach behind her back to take off her bra.

"Oh…" Ahiru drew a shaky breath as he stroked her back, and gasped again as he pulled her bra off and deliberately brushed the sides of her breasts with his fingers. He tossed it aside, and it hit the floor somewhere in the room just as he took hold of her hips and began to slide her panties down. She stepped out of them as they fell around her ankles, and stood completely naked before him; she heard him let out an appreciative sigh, and it made her feel warm all over. For all his difficulties sometimes in expressing his emotions – something that had gotten easier over the years but would still never be his strong point – he never failed to make her feel beautiful and loved and wanted, a far cry from when he'd called her an eyesore when they first met (and something she knew now that she wasn't to him, not in the slightest).

It was time now to truly begin. Fakir scooped Ahiru up in his arms and cradled her against him; to his surprise, she put her arm around his neck and leaned in to give him a lingering kiss. He carried her over to the side of the bed afterwards, and carefully set her down in the center, up against the pillows he'd arranged in front of the headboard. He then reached for the silken rope on the table, and began to bind her wrists together above her head. Ahiru's heart started racing as she felt the rope against her skin, because she loved being tied up as much as she knew he loved tying her up. She found herself remembering how he'd first broached the idea of it to her, hesitantly admitting to having thought about it for some time and a bit nervous about her reaction. She'd agreed immediately to try it at least once, because the way he talked about it piqued her curiosity, she was always up for new things, and perhaps most of all, she loved him and wanted to make him happy, the way he made her so happy. It was now a regular part of their bedroom activities, for she'd quickly discovered that it was as much of a turn-on for her as it was for him, just for different reasons.

Once he'd tied her hands to the headboard, Fakir stared at her for a moment and then semi-reluctantly tore his eyes away to consider the objects still on the table and forced himself to think clearly about what he wanted to do first. After about a minute or so, he at last selected the quill and ink bottle. He dipped the nib into the ink, and then moved to sit close to Ahiru.

Ahiru stirred as he cupped her face in his hand, turning her head and tilting it down a little. "What are you – oh!" She gasped in surprise as she felt him touch the quill to her skin, and her nose was immediately filled with the familiar scent of ink. "Oh… you're…"

"Yes." Fakir smiled, though she couldn't see him. He knew that the smell of ink had become a turn-on for her after the many times he'd made love to her while it was still fresh on his fingers – she associated it with sex now, so merely catching a whiff of it tended to arouse her. He dotted it all over her face, on top of every one of her little freckles, and was rewarded by her lips parting and her breathing growing heavier as she continued to inhale the scent. The blindfold was already enhancing her other senses, heightening the effect of the ink. Letting go of her face as he finished, he turned the quill around in his hand and touched the tip of the feather to the side of her cheek before sliding it down to brush against her neck.

"Oh!" Ahiru couldn't help but giggle a little at the sensation of the feather against her skin, for she was very ticklish. "Oh, Fakir, that feels…" Her voice caught in her throat as he slowly and carefully dragged it down over her chest and stomach, and lightly brushed a certain spot between her legs. "_Ah!_" Her back arched a little at the sensation, and she let out what sounded like a cross between a giggle and a whimper as he brought the feather back up to briefly tickle her nipples.

"Should be dry by now," Fakir said, half to himself, as he set the quill back down on the table. He cupped Ahiru's face in his hands, deliberately positioning his now ink-stained thumb near her nose, and kissed her open mouth. She shifted her body a little so that she could lean closer to him, touching the sides of his head with her elbows. The smell of the ink on her face and his hand was intoxicating, and she trembled and moaned as she kissed him.

"Ah…" Ahiru let out another little moan as they broke off the kiss. Fakir let go of her, and she fell back against the pillows and tried to catch her breath. The mattress creaked as he leaned over to the table, and she heard a quiet clink of something in glass just before Fakir pressed an ice cube against her neck. She couldn't help but quack in surprise at the sudden coldness against her skin, and she heard him laugh. She giggled a little, because the warmth of his laugh was always so infectious, but it soon turned into a gasp as he rubbed the ice over the side of her throat, making her squirm, and then withdrew it as abruptly as he'd first touched her with it. He cupped the other side of her neck and carefully pulled her close so he could blow his warm breath out over her damp, chilled skin. Ahiru shrieked at the contrast in temperatures, her toes curling and her heels sliding backwards over the bed. He breathed on her again, and then began to kiss her there. He alternated licking with gentle sucking until her skin felt as hot as it had been cold.

"You like that?" Fakir asked huskily.

Ahiru nodded. "_Yes!_ Don't stop… please don't stop…"

"Very well." He brought the cube to the spot just below the center of her collarbone. It was starting to melt, but it was still cold enough that she whimpered when some of it dripped down her chest, creating a wet trail between her breasts. He rubbed the selected spot with the ice cube as he had on her neck, and when he was satisfied that he had chilled her skin enough he pulled it away so that he could let his breath out over it. Ahiru moaned as he blew on her, and she almost forgot to breathe herself as he pressed his open mouth there and sucked on her skin. He lightly touched the tip of his tongue to where her skin was the coldest, and then curled his tongue to firmly lick her there, earning another shriek from her.

"Oh Fakir… _Fakir…_" Ahiru moaned as he touched the inside of her thigh with the rapidly melting cube and then kissed it, his hair tickling her between her legs.

"You want more?" he asked.

Ahiru nodded even more vigorously this time. "_Please._"

"All right."

Fakir was glad that he'd thought to bring enough ice up with him. He dropped the first cube back into the glass, and picked up a fresh one. He moved to straddle her, and she sucked her breath in sharply with anticipation as she felt his knees brush her hips. He stared down at her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her as much as he was purposely making her wait a little and wonder where he'd apply the ice next. He waited for her to squirm with impatience, and then pressed the cube against one of her nipples.

"_Ah!_" Ahiru screamed and arched her back as she felt the ice. Her head fell back and she let out loud, whimpering moans as he rubbed her with it. She strained against her bonds as her nipple hardened to almost unbearable sensitivity from the cold, and Fakir stopped breathing for a few seconds at the sight of her. He took the ice away from her breast, and bent over her to blow on her cold skin. She shuddered and then screamed again as he cupped her breast with his free hand and took it into his warm mouth. He sucked firmly but gently on it, the way she liked best, and swirled his tongue over the tip as she continued to shriek and writhe beneath him.

"God, I love the sounds you make," he whispered as he began to rub the ice over her other nipple, pulling another load moan from her. Ahiru had always had difficulty being quiet everywhere else, so it had been no surprise to him when they began their sexual relationship and she turned out to be very loud in bed. As much as he enjoyed tying her up during their lovemaking, he always ruled out the idea of gagging her, because the noises she made were too arousing to muffle.

"You – you don't wish… I was… quieter s-sometimes?" Ahiru managed, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Never." He leaned his head down and began to suck on her nipple, pushing his curled tongue against it. He reached up to pinch the other one as he suckled her, earning yet another shriek. "Mmmm…" He made a soft humming noise against her, and she felt a shudder of ecstasy go through her entire body.

When he was done there, he dropped the now-melting cube into the glass beside the other one, and then climbed back on top of her. He slid his hand up her back, making her shiver, and pulled her close, rubbing his chest against her breasts. Ahiru moaned at the friction, and then sighed as he lowered his head to kiss her neck. Fakir left a wet trail of kisses over her throat and on her jaw and ear before pressing his lips to hers. She hungrily returned the kiss, arching into his embrace and pushing her hips against his. He responded by breaking off the kiss and grasping her hips in both of his hands, lifting her body so that he could press her mound to his erection. It was hard to tell which of them moaned louder at that.

"Oh god, Fakir," Ahiru whimpered breathily. "Now… _please_ now… I can't take it anymore, I need… I need…"

"I know," Fakir said, his voice raspy and strained. "Just a… a moment…" He let go of her and set her back down on the bed, and then reached up to untie her hands. He moved down again once he'd freed her and grasped her hips again to hold her steady, letting out a soft grunt as he slid himself into her. She was slick and warm and ready for him, and she let out a shaky sigh as she felt him enter her. He didn't start moving immediately, though, but cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers, his warm breath fanning out over her skin. Ahiru felt hers catch in her throat – she couldn't see his expression, but the slight tremble of his hands and the way he pressed his face to hers, even just the way he was breathing, told her everything she needed to know about the powerful emotions he was feeling at that moment. In a way, it was almost more intimate than if she _had_ been able to look at him, and she wrapped her arms around him to let him know that she felt the same way. He responded with a soft sigh, and she tightened her hold on him.

After a couple of minutes, he let go of her face and slid one hand up her back to grip her shoulder, the other going to her hip as he began to move inside her. His thrusts were slow at first, but he gradually began to work up speed. He held her tightly against him, and she pressed her face into his shoulder even as she slid her legs up around his waist. He groaned into her skin, the sound almost drowned out by Ahiru's loud cries. She tightened her muscles around him as he kept thrusting into her, and this time his moaning was louder than hers. He let go of her with one hand, only to trail it down between them and pinch her clitoris with trembling fingers. That was enough to send her over the edge, and she let out a piercing shriek, intense waves of bliss flooding through her entire body. Fakir climaxed mere seconds later, gasping and rocking into her as he came.

It would be a few minutes before their breathing calmed and Fakir felt ready to move again. The first thing he did was pull out of her, and then waited another minute for his hands to steady a little more before attempting to undo the blindfold, lest he accidentally tug on her hair and hurt her. She smiled happily at him as he removed the cloth from around her eyes, and then slid down to lie on her back.

Fakir moved to lie down beside her, and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. She sighed blissfully as he reached up to stroke her hair. "Did you enjoy that, then?" he murmured.

"Oh, _yes._" Ahiru let out another deep, satisfied sigh. "It was wonderful. I want to do it like that again, for sure. Did you enjoy it too?"

"More than I can say." He tipped her head up and tenderly kissed her lips. "Thank you. For trusting me."

"Of course. Always." Ahiru's smile was radiant. "I do love you, after all. So of course I trust you."

He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh of his own. Hearing her say that never got old; he refused to ever take it for granted that she loved and trusted him the way she did. "And I love you."

Ahiru snuggled her face into his chest, a fresh wave of warmth and happiness curling through her at his words. She'd known for years how he felt, but it never stopped being wonderful to hear it. "I'm going to sleep now, cause you really wore me out. Goodnight, Fakir… and thank _you._" She closed her eyes too, and before long they were both sound asleep.


End file.
